Places
The Land of Kyralia The main setting in the Trudi Canavan stories. The Allied Land The Allied Lands formed there allesion after the Sachakan war. There laws forbid their rulers to be magicians. No magicians are allowed outside their guild. The punishment for beiing a rouge is death, however the guild seldomly applies that punishment. Magicians are not to get involved in politics. ;Kyralia ;History ;Kyralia was ruled by Sachaka about a Millenium ago. After it gained Independence it prospered. ;Magical knowledge was passed from Master to Apprentice. In exchange the apprentice gave the master his energy through higher magic. ;About six centuries ago, a group of Sachakans invaded Kyralia. In order to defend itself, Kyralian magicians united and exchanged knowledge. After a few lost battles, they managed to win the war at th entries of Imardin. ;In order to prevent Sachakan from invading them again in the future, they invaded Sachaka themselves. For a few decades Sachaka was ruled by Kyralia, in order to be kept at bay. However one of the Kyralian rulers had turned into a madman. He destroyed a powerful storestone in the middle of Sachaka, thereby killing himself and creating the Wastelands. These would not recover for sixhoundred years. ;After the Sachakan war, the Guild was formed by the magician Jeyan. Also Kyralians discovered the magic way of healing about this time. ;After one of the Guild magicians went mad for power a few centuries later, killing and collecting power with higher magic, it was banned. Only a store of books was kept. It was thereforth called Black Magic and the seeking of its knowledge was to be punished by death. ;Afteer the warrior Akkarin was captured by Sachakan magician, Sachakans realised, that Kyralian magicians no longer had knowledge of Higher Magic. Some of them decided to invade Kyralia. ;By great efforts The High Lord Akkarin and his novice Sonea managed to protect their country. Akkarin died during the war. ;The guild decided, that it needed to allow a few magicians to know higher magic. ;It has had diplomtic connections to Sachakan ever since ; :- Home of the Guild. Neighbour to Elyne and Sachaka ruled by Sachaka around a millennium ago. (Most Powerful Magical Talent in the 'Allied Lands'). ;Elyne :- Neighbour to Kyralia and Sachaka ruled by Sachaka around a millennium ago. Closest to Kyralia in Appearance and Culture. (Semi-Powerful Magical Talent). ;Lan :- People of warrior Tribes. ;Lonmar :- Desert land. Home of the Mahga religion. :The Mahga Religion includes many Tabues. Women are opressed and not sent to The Kyralian Giuld. Homosexuality is punished by death. ;Vin :- Island Nation. Countries Beyond 'The Allied Lands' ;Sachaka :- Home of the once great 'Sachakan Empire'. Most free men are Magicians (Ashaki). All but the most powerful are slaves. Once Ruler of Kyralia and Elyne, it is believed that knowledge of Higher magic, or Black Magic, was brought to these countries from Sachaka. (Users of Higher / Black Magic) ;Duna :- Tribal people who live in the volcanic desert north of Sachaka (Magical Talent: Unknown) ;Igra :- A land "beyond the great northern desert. It is a strange place, where all magic is taboo and punishable by death. Yet those who watch for and punish magicians are magicians themselves. They steal the children of those they execute in order to maintain their numbers." - The Ambassador's Mission, page 480.